


Опасность

by Lena013



Category: Legion (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crazy, Drama, M/M, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Дэвид — это, наверное, единственный человек в его жизни, который ещё более безумный чем он.





	Опасность

**Author's Note:**

> Сделала коллаж: https://pp.userapi.com/c851528/v851528676/e7625/Qfh8pmOss5g.jpg

Дэвид — это, наверное, единственный человек в его жизни, который ещё более безумный чем он.

Безумный ни как Здоровяк Джерри, который считает себя пятилетней принцессой с кокаином вместо сахара, и ни как Вилли с её любовью к разбиванию бутылок пива об чужие головы. Нет, он _по опасному безумный._  А ещё он натурал, но Клаус считает это мелочами жизни и вопросом количества принимаемых сегодня таблеток.

Дэвид для него как спасательный круг, набитый песком, что прилетел тебе в черепушку.

Они познакомились на групповой терапии в милом заведении с мягкими жёлтоватыми стенами. Клаус, признаем, не сразу выделил его из толпы наркоманов-психов, но голоса в голове — это его тема. Конечно, Дэвид должен был быть сумасшедшим, так он думал, так все думали, так думал даже сам Дэвид. Пока Дэвид не посочувствовал ему об утрате брата, о Бэне. Клаус никогда не говорил о Бэне здесь, а Дэвид был уверен в обратном.

_Дэвид Хеллер оказался чёртовым телепатом._

Так думал Клаус. Но, нет. Дэвид оказался _сумасшедшим_  телепатом. Это видно по глазам; это видно по черноте, которую Клаус узнаёт в зеркале; это видно в расширенных глазах и чужой, _не-Дэвида,_ улыбке. Кажется, Клаус влюбляется совсем не в того человека. Хороший и плохой парень, два в одном — _как тут устоять?_

Вот и Клаус не смог. По крайне мере, в этом он будет убеждать себя, решаясь ночью пробраться в его палату — _вскрыть замки можно даже зубочисткой, если знать как_  — заталкивая его внутрь и прилегая всем телом, целуя. Резко, не дав себе передумать, отступиться и в то же время слыша в голове чей-то смех и трезвон сигнализации академии.

_Опасность-опасность-опасность._

Клаус игнорирует это всё, дверь закрывается сама, щёлкает замок, кровать внезапно оказывается ближе, чем должна быть — Дэвид _или не-Дэвид_ улыбается, тянет на себя, перетягивает инициативу и комната становится больше, время изменяется, мир перестраивает по его желанию, но Клаусу всё равно, он стащил сегодня на три стаканчика таблеток больше положенного и наслаждается тишиной без призраков.

— Какой потенциал, — шепчет Дэвид ему в ухо, прижимая к кровати. — Какая сила и так глубоко спрятана… — Дэвид всё говорит, но Клаус не слушает, его не волнуют слова, не волнует их смысл — его интересуют только чужие руки на своей заднице и кинутая к чёрту ужасно оранжевая толстовка.

Клаус чувствует чужую силу чисто интуитивно, словно видишь мощь человека в три раза выше и шире тебя — она прекрасна, темна и готова заглотить его целиком. В Дэвиде есть свет, он равен тьме, соблюдает баланс, разделяя на два, три, четыре, пять, а может и бесконечное множество людей, личностей. Клаус восхищён всей своей израненной душой и готов даже продать её, чтобы остаться рядом с ним ещё немного.

 

 

Дэвид не уверен было ли это правдой или частью его шизофрении, но даже выдуманный секс с Клаусом был потрясающий — Клаус улыбается ему достаточно многозначительно, чтобы даже неуверенный в себе Хеллер всё понял. Клауса он считает невероятным; не созданным для такого места, для этой дыры с яркими стенами; тем, кто видел дерьма в жизни больше, чем когда-либо покажет своим видом. Дэвид всё ещё считает себя натуралом и возникшую симпатию объясняет каким-нибудь синдромом привязанности к тому, кто переживает то же, что и ты.

Единственный минус: от Клауса Харгривза исходит многомерный шум. Дэвид не знает откуда у него такая ассоциация, по сути Клаус сам по себе очень разговорчивый, даже чересчур, но рядом с ним ты будто попадаешь на бейсбольный матч. Вокруг все орут, толкаются, ругаются и среди всего этого Клаус перекрикивает шум и говорит с тобой, рассказывая сомнительного вида шутку и улыбаясь беззаботно, смотря на тебя подведёнными глазами (где только нашёл подводку?). Иногда Дэвид думает, что Клаус — это приоткрытая дверь другого мира, которую почему-то никто не видит и не слышит, кроме него.

От Клауса веет холодом и пахнет сырой землёй — всегда и везде; даже после душа — запах въелся в его существо, пробрался под кожу, пропитал собою образ. Клаус Харгривз пахнет осенним кладбищем: с заброшенными памятниками и свежевырытыми на завтра могилами. Кого-то чувствительного это отпугивает, потому что от Клауса исходит смерть, он слишком близок с ней — и Дэвид тянется к ней и к нему. Дэвид ищет смерть и рядом с Клаусом это чувствуется лучше всего, голоса сменяются беспорядочным шумом, со временем к нему так привыкаешь, что становится легче.

Дэвид учится различать лишь один голос и идти к нему.

 

 

Клаус точно знает, что не умеет влюбляться. Ему всегда с этим не везло. Он проклят ещё с прошлой жизни и в этой существует только, чтобы совершать ошибки. А Дэвид Хеллер — это бомба без детонатора и живым сознание террориста-смертника. Клаус обязательно расскажет об этом братьям и сестрам, если выживет к концу этого приключения, потому что мир превращается в кривую пародию страны чудес — весь мир это Дэвид и его силы.

Дэвид Хеллер не телепат, телекинетик или экстрасенс.

Дэвид Хеллер с неуправляемыми безграничными возможностями изменения реальности.

_Дэвид Хеллер грёбанный бог._

Клаусу смешно от мысли: _что если бы его нашёл отец?_  О да, Реджинальд Харгривз бы стал причиной конца света с этим ребёнком, всенепременно. Клаус остаётся с Дэвидом столько, сколько это возможно, потому что вокруг твориться чёрт-знает-что и нет времени задаваться вопросами и искать ответы.

У Дэвида всё ещё тёмные глаза, несмотря на ярко-голубой цвет, и рядом с ним возможно создать целую Вселенную, если только пожелать. Клаусу дурно от возможностей и он впервые понимает для чего мог учить их отец все эти годы. Клаус забывает всё это, когда Дэвид — _или всё же не-Дэвид?_  — улыбается и протягивает руку.

Дэвид предлагает разрушить мир и избавить его от призраков, от шума, от голосов, захлопнуть дверь и Клаус… соглашается.

Мир меняется лёгко и непринуждённо, будто пластилин, не-Клаус и не-Дэвид улыбаются и пьют мятный мохито.


End file.
